Newer techniques have been developed to study cell membranes in normal and viral infected cells. We propose the continuation of our utilization of micro-electrode techniques to study ionic transport in cells which have been perfused with cyclic AMP and/or which have been infected with viruses, in order to determine what effect the mediator and the viruses have on ionic transport mechanisms. We have developed an in vivo model system in the parotid gland of cat to study viral-induced changes. We have previously shown that certain viruses produce changes in vitro in cell membranes which can be reflected by electrophysiological measurements. We hope, therefore, to compare the results of the present experiments with approximately seven years of control data on normal cell secretory processes. We hope by these experiments to determine what effects the mediator cyclic AMP and/or a specific virus can have on transport processes in single cells.